


被囚禁的金丝雀

by youmoyoumo, zerozerokyu



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Original Percival Graves, Collars, Dubious Consent, Escape Attempt, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced Masturbation, Grindelwald thinks Percival is beautiful, Heavy Angst, Humiliation, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulative Gellert Grindelwald, Masturbation in Bathroom, Mindfuck, Nicknames, Percival is touch starved, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Tears, Translation, You Have Been Warned, mind breaking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17513024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmoyoumo/pseuds/youmoyoumo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozerokyu/pseuds/zerozerokyu
Summary: 我们很荣幸地获得了Zerozerokyu 太太的授权，翻译这篇作品，由于译者没有AO3账号，所以由我代发。Translator：苏惊白 Su jingbai





	被囚禁的金丝雀

**Author's Note:**

> 我们很荣幸地获得了Zerozerokyu 太太的授权，翻译这篇作品，由于译者没有AO3账号，所以由我代发。  
> Translator：苏惊白 Su jingbai

**第一章 困鸟脱笼之时**

  珀西瓦尔缓慢地爬过他公寓的阁楼，他的心跳声回响在自己的耳畔。他觉得大概在过去的几个月的时间他里一直被关在这个地方。他早就不再计算时间了。他在阁楼的一个阴暗的角落找到了一根藏起的魔杖，并用它击碎了将他拴在墙上的项圈。珀西瓦尔十分耐心的等待着这一刻，格林德沃这次出门的时间比他设想的更久。在通常情况下，即使他忙于顶着珀西瓦尔的脸在MACUSA巡视，他也会不时地回来一次。珀西瓦尔还不知道格林德沃已经离去，直到有一天再也没人给他的小囚笼里送食物来，他认为格林德沃决定在他的怀疑上升之前就让他饿死。格林德沃的确不在附近，珀西瓦尔在他的公寓里听不到任何声音。  
珀西瓦尔为这次越狱计划了很久，格林德沃在一周之后也没回来，他开始懊悔自己险些让这个机会白白溜走。他只需要自己一个人呆着就可以完成这次计划，他感觉今天是个好时候。自由离他这么近，近得几乎他可以品尝到它宛如蜂蜜的甘美已经来到了他的唇齿之间。他马上就要重获自由，恢复自己的日常生活，如果MACUSA依然同意在他被抓之后让他回去上班的话。他马上就能够去掉脖颈上的项圈，就是这个东西令他无法使用幻影显形咒和无魔杖魔法。他使用了几个咒语就简单的移除了格林德沃用来囚禁他的魔法，对此他露出了微笑。他沿着他的卧室爬向门口的时候，感到金属的项圈已经陷入了他的颈部。  
他马上就要逃脱了。  
****

  珀西瓦尔从未想过他会成为一个疯子的囚徒。  
  珀西瓦尔•格雷夫斯经常在一天漫长的工作之后去一家小餐馆就餐，在他出门的时候，他被一道咒语击倒。他被那个刚好是他追踪的对象盖勒特•格林德沃拖走。然后他就被捆缚在自己卧室的地板上，一举一动都被格林德沃监视着。然后他被关在自己家里，被殴打，这个地方本来应该是他的安全庇护所。每天格林德沃都会来这里，逼问出MACUSA如何运转的信息以及最好的击垮它的方式。  
所有的邪恶的咒语和折磨都施加在他身上来使他开口。他在恶咒下痛苦的在地板上抽搐翻滚，而格林德沃则对着他大笑。他在他身上割出一道道伤口，灼烧他的肌肤，伤痛如此深重，以至于他的皮肤上出现了成片的淤青。格林德沃通常在每段折磨之后治愈他的伤，仅仅为了再来一次更痛苦的折磨。珀西瓦尔总是忍住尖叫，他并不希望自己受的折磨给格林德沃带来更多满足。他咬紧牙关默默忍受着，直到再次昏迷过去。  
在他醒来之时，格林德沃总是在他身边，他会将一杯水压到珀西瓦尔的唇间，鼓励他喝下去，同时爱抚着他汗湿的头发来舒缓疼痛。然后，他会伸出橄榄枝：加入他的事业，和他和平相处。每一次珀西瓦尔都咬紧牙关，怒骂他，诅咒他，发誓永远不可能追随他，并发誓会让他计划对巫师世界做出的事情付出代价。  
不久之后肉体折磨开始伴随着精神折磨。那些他来不及守住的记忆都被用来折磨他，那些被格林德沃从他头脑中撕扯出的记忆被扭曲。珀西瓦尔尽力守卫那些重要的记忆，但是日复一日，格林德沃依然尝试着进一步侵蚀他的神志。  
有一天，在一次猛烈的精神折磨之后，珀西瓦尔惊恐的看着格林德沃变成了自己的模样。格林德沃计划保持着这副样子，确保不会有人怀疑珀西瓦尔本人被绑架。格雷夫斯知道格林德沃变成他的模样能够造成多大的破坏，尽管如此，他也不允许自己就此崩溃。他发誓绝不会泄露任何能够给格林德沃的事业提供任何帮助的信息。他在头脑中建起屏障，将所有敏感信息都封存在其中，当格林德沃显示出疲于得到MACUSA更多信息的迹象之时，珀西瓦尔露出一丝微笑。  
  但他的快乐是短暂的。  
  一个晚上，格林德沃带着糟糕的情绪闯进他的监狱。珀西瓦尔蹒跚着挪到角落，试图离他越远越好。随着他的挪动，他脖颈上的链子发出微弱的叮当声。格林德沃显然心情并不好，既然折磨珀西瓦尔是能够给他带来愉悦的一件事情，珀西瓦尔闭上眼睛，准备好再一次被精神入侵，或是一个折磨他的恶咒，直到满足格林德沃的欲望为止。  
然而这些都没有发生。珀西瓦尔随着接近他的脚步声挪动着，只听到了他和格林德沃的呼吸声。他听得到他的心脏在肋骨下挑动着。他谨慎的睁开眼睛，从乱发下窥探着，对即将到来的一切感到恐惧。  
“看着我.”  
  格林德沃迫近，居高临下的看着他，他用着珀西瓦尔的脸孔和他的声音。他遮蔽下的阴影昏暗而深沉，珀西瓦尔在碰到他的眼光之前转开了头。  
  “现在看着我。”格林德沃用低沉的声调命令道。  
  珀西瓦尔转过头看来着他。连着他项圈的链子在寂静的房间里发出轻响。格林德沃脸上的面具渐渐小时，他自己的异色瞳得意的看着对方。这双眼睛发出的光芒刺的珀西瓦尔不由得发抖，好像它们照进了他的灵魂中，搜寻着他努力隐藏起来的所有事情。珀西瓦尔迫使自己闭上眼睛，转过头去，在格林德沃窥探到他的心之前他需要断开和他的眼神交流。  
格林德沃对他的反应轻笑一声，粗鲁的捏着他的下巴，使他面对自己，“你为什么不看着我呢，甜心？在你看来我就那么可怕吗？或者你更喜欢我用你的脸？”  
格林德沃在柔和的月光下审视着珀西瓦尔的脸孔。珀西瓦尔畏缩着，这感觉太古怪，他尽力不要在对方的触碰下颤抖，他憎恶这种将自己当作货物一样审视的眼光。  
  “你瘦了，亲爱的，我应该多喂你点东西。让拥有如此强大力量的尤物在我的照顾下憔悴，那简直太糟了。”  
  格林德沃轻轻打了个响指，珀西瓦尔的双手被拽到他的头顶捆绑了起来，迫使他站立着。这突然的变动使得血液回流到他的腿上，他不禁轻叫一声。感觉好像是细针在扎他的皮肤一样。格林德沃温柔的爱抚着他的脸，他继续审视着他的囚徒并啧啧称赞。  
  珀西瓦尔紧闭双眼，压抑着呕吐的欲望。一部分是由于食物的原因，但更多的是由于那双将他的衬衫从裤子里抽出的手，随着这双手在他胸前游走，他的衬衣纽扣在魔法的作用下慢慢的崩开。  
  “你为什么不肯加入我呢，珀西？我们可以是完美的搭档。美丽而强大。我们可以拿回属于我们的东西，我们可以共同统治世界。”格林德沃的声调里的嘲弄显而易见。  
在身体上游走的双手和对他美丽的称赞使他浑身颤栗。事情不太对头，格林德沃轻抚他的下腹时，他的头脑轻声提醒他。  
格林德沃像爱抚一件玻璃制品一样抚摸他，指尖划过他的伤疤和淤青。珀西瓦尔宁可这双手再折磨他一次，激起他的厌恶，而不是这样温柔的抚摸。  
他怎么会这样温柔起来了？  
  他的头脑里响起了尖叫，试图将他的神志包裹起来。格林德沃如同一个爱人一样，在他肩膀深色的淤青上落下一个吻。珀西瓦尔警告自己，这是格林德沃用来迷惑自己心智的新手段，并下定决心，不管他有多么温柔，自己绝不屈服。 珀西瓦尔感受到这双手沿着自己的身体向下，爱抚着研究着他身体的每条曲线。这双手冰冷的按在他的皮肤上，一寸一寸的慢慢脱下了他的裤子。珀西瓦尔在冷空气中微微颤抖着，他可以感受到随着战栗他的肌肤上起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
珀西瓦尔感觉到格林德沃的魔杖压在自己的腹部。格林德沃对着他施了一道清洁咒语，魔杖轻敲在他的皮肤上，落下一片浅黄色的东西，珀西瓦尔睁大了眼睛，猛的颤抖了一下，感觉到腿上的刺痛进入了他的身体。  
“不！”珀西瓦尔尖叫着，徒劳的拖拽着捆缚着他的东西，格林德沃恶意的看着他无谓的挣扎，念出另一道咒语。珀西瓦尔认出了这个咒语，他的眼睛睁大了，他的后穴被什么东西填充，然后滴了下来。  
  我不要这样！这样绝对不行！  
  就在那个晚上，格林德沃将他安置在地板上，在那几个月里那儿成了他的牢房，格林德沃给他了一些润滑，这善意之举并不足以阻挡即将来临的痛苦。  
  珀西瓦尔的双手仍旧绑着，当格林德沃深入他的时候他的背和地板摩擦着，他感觉格林德沃像团火一样灼烧着他，他不得不咬紧嘴唇咽下痛苦的呜咽。这是不对的，他的大脑里传来耳语，与此同时，他的身体被冲撞得猝然一动。珀西 瓦尔感觉到羞愧和自我厌恶蠕动着活生生的吞噬着他。他的骄傲被宿敌格林德沃一人扯下，他尽力试图逃脱他的禁锢。  
  他被侵犯发出的痛苦的低吼渐渐变成了处于愉悦，当他发现自己仅仅由于难堪而皮肤泛出粉色之后简直吓坏了。格林德沃爱抚着他泛上红晕的脸，面带讥讽的笑了一声，再次插入，并向着不同的角度来寻找珀西瓦尔前列腺的位置。格林德沃的阴茎扫过他体内那甜蜜的一点时，珀西瓦尔更加用力的咬住了嘴唇，抑制住低吟，试图逃离格林德沃，但他的身体却渴求着更多的触摸。每一秒的时间流逝都使珀西瓦尔的身体多一分热气。虽然珀西瓦尔试图对抗这种快感，他的身体却如同飞蛾渴求火焰一样渴求着这种愉悦，他的耳朵因为每次的抚摸和响起的低语而灼热。他临近高潮的每一刻，都将他所有逃离的企图分崩离析。每次的冲撞都将他更推近欢愉。  
  格林德沃附身亲吻珀西瓦尔张开的唇，自鸣得意的笑着。“在我身下如此美丽，呻吟的如此甜美。你的身体背叛了你的心智，这么迫不及待了吗？”  
珀西瓦尔的眼泪在眼眶里打转，他努力摒弃被当作廉价的妓女使用的耻辱。他厌恶着此时的每一刻。他的心智绷紧着，然而他的身体已经背叛了，前列腺液喷溅在他的肚子上。格林德沃用手指在他的敏感带画着圈，像他之前用拇指碾着他的龟头一样动作轻柔。在这抚摸下珀西瓦尔低声嘶叫着，大腿由于过分的敏感而抖动。显然，他的身体在数月的折磨之后渴求这如此愉悦的触碰，他也没有意识到自己究竟需要多少。他使劲挣着自己的束缚，本能的想要触碰另一个人。  
  “求我，亲爱的，求我让你高潮吧。”格林德沃抽身而出，在他的穴口挑逗的磨蹭着，将珀西瓦尔的渴求置之不理。  
珀西瓦尔拒绝说出他难以启齿的话。不管他有多么渴求高潮他都不会求格林德沃。他挣扎着蠕动，试图脱出按住他臀部的手。这双手握的这么紧，足够在他的皮肤上留下淤青，足够消除所有逃脱的希望。他的后穴感受到了空虚，并急切的想要再次被填满，他想要格林德沃玷污他，直到他的欲望被彻底满足。他正在和自我控制打一场必输的仗，他自己也明白这一点。  
当珀西瓦尔的头转向一侧的时候，完全将他苍白的脖颈暴露给他的敌人时，格林德沃从喉咙中发出一声赞赏，他俯下身亲吻并啃噬了他暴露出的脖颈，他的嘴唇带着如同金属的领口一样的力道绕着珀西瓦尔的咽喉处亲吻。大块的红色吻痕浮现在珀西瓦尔的脖颈上。  
  “你想要高潮吗？”格林德沃沿着他的胸口轻咬着，含住了他的一侧乳首，低声问道。  
  格林德沃另一只空弦的手玩弄着他的另一侧乳首，将它揉弄成了深玫瑰红。珀西瓦尔由于这陌生的触感而蠕动着，喘息着，这刺激使他更硬了，也使他的欲望更加高涨。他离高潮如此接近，但他就是无法达到——除非有人帮他。  
他需要更多。  
  珀西瓦尔羞愧的点头，希望格林德沃能够满足他的渴求。  
  “大声说出来，我的小鸟儿,”格林德沃残酷的回应道，他看着对方脸上的表情，用拇指分开珀西瓦尔的嘴唇。  
恐惧。自我厌弃。愉悦。否认。珀西瓦尔的渴求和决心进行着一场精彩的战争。“在我身下，如此美丽。眼中充满着欲望还不肯承认。我给自己弄到了一个多么美丽的生物。”格林德沃想，珀西瓦尔含住他的拇指，带着无声的渴求吸吮着，他渴求着释放，格林德沃露出了一个微笑。珀西瓦尔希望这足以使格林德沃赐予他高潮。  
  珀西瓦尔在他的渴求中颤抖着，他的大脑最终输给了他的肉体需求。在格林德沃的两根手指缓缓进入他的后穴给他指交的时候，他头脑中最后一丝理智终于崩溃了。格林德沃慢条斯理的玩弄着，当他感到珀西瓦尔快要高潮的时候就会停下。珀西瓦尔想要更多，让他抗拒的高潮的疯狂触感快要将他逼疯。他想要这场折磨赶快停止。  
  “请……请让我高潮。请进入我。我想要更多，求求你……，”珀西瓦尔含着格林德沃的手指低语。他只希望格林德沃能听清楚他用颤抖的声音说出的恳求。  
  “好孩子，”格林德沃赞赏道。  
  格林德沃将手指抽出，再次进入了他，带着惩罚的力度。珀西瓦尔的阴茎随着每次的进入在他的肚子上摆动着，快感再次聚集起来，珀西瓦尔的急促的呼吸着，啜泣着释放了出来，他的身体由于等待了太久的释放而痉挛着。  
格林德沃保持着抽插的速度，追逐着自己的愉悦直到释放出来。格林德沃火热的精液流出来，在他身上留下冰冷的触感，珀西瓦尔感到了肮脏。在他四肢无力的躺在地板上，被自己的体液覆盖的时候，他想到了死，尽管他的双手上的束缚已经被除去，格林德沃也离开了。他呜咽着，感到敏感的后穴的空虚。他躺在那儿，像只软绵绵的破旧玩偶。他不再有精力了。  
珀西瓦尔蜷缩成一团，然后确认了格林德沃已经离开。他用自己被扯碎的衬衣裹住自己的身体，祈求着这只是个噩梦——一个被他扭曲的思想编造出来的病态的噩梦。但是他感到后穴的疼痛，臀部的疼痛和喉咙的疼痛。格林德沃触摸过的每个地方都疼。珀西瓦尔颤栗着呼吸，一声抽泣使他窒息了，他的眼泪落下来，视线模糊了。他刚被自己的敌人，世界上最阴险狡诈的巫师侵犯了。  
他甚至像个女人一样呻吟着，向他祈求自己的释放。他感觉一切都毫无意义，他觉察到了自己的下流。  
  一声轻响后，一个盛着热水的盆子，一块毛巾和衣服出现在他附近。珀西瓦尔对这点格林德沃展示出的小恩惠无动于衷。他没有起身洗漱。他为刚经历过的侮辱而失声痛哭。他的后穴悸动着疼。他对于格林德沃来说只是个玩物而已。格林德沃想要摧毁他曾经自大的外壳。格林德沃对他做的事情在他的傲罗训练中从未经历过。没有手册教会他如何避免在敌人手中遭受强暴。在刚结束的战争之后，许多人了解到强暴也可以被用于审讯。这是敌人摧毁对方的一种方式。许多报道都显示，囚犯如何在这种刑讯下轻易屈服。许多囚犯甚至在羞辱过后自杀。可是即使在这些报道之后，每个人都期待着从敌人那儿得到神志侵入，肉体折磨或者速死的待遇。由于强暴的手段太过非人道，从来没有人会考虑到它，而少数的强暴案例只是被忽略了。战争结束了，大家都确信不再会发生战争。“强暴只是发生在别人身上的事”，珀西瓦尔这么告诉自己。现在他对自己愚蠢的假设苦笑起来。  
现在我对于其他人来说也是“遭遇强暴的别人”了。在他们的想法里自己也会慢慢消逝。不幸的遭遇敌人玷污羞辱的人。  
  珀西瓦尔擦去了眼角滑落的眼泪，谨慎的坐了起来。他的背还在疼。他将水盆拉近，拿起了毛巾，擦掉了干涸在他身体上的体液。他的背在硬木地板上擦伤了，还疼着。他确信自己的背上有擦伤。珀西瓦尔将弄脏的毛巾放在水盆里浸湿。盆里的干净水变得浑浊冰冷，就像他现在的感觉一样。他花了很大的力气才站了起来。但是令他恶心的是，格林德沃的精液混着他的血，在他的双腿之间留下了粉色的印记——这令他痛苦的提醒着他所遭受到侵犯。  
一无是处……他的心智对他低语道。  
  珀西瓦尔拖动着疼痛的肢体，小心穿上了干净的衣服。他的脖颈周围的项圈和链条让他仅仅只能站起。  
  好孩子。在他穿上裤子的时候，他听到了格林德沃的低语声。  
  羞愧涌上来，他被强暴的记忆回来了。珀西瓦尔崩溃的倒在地板上尖叫，直到他喉咙嘶哑。他释放了自己的愤怒，羞愧和自我厌恶。他感到如此无力，毫无希望以及污秽。在这些糟糕的情绪离开他之后，他陷入沉睡。他蜷缩在勉强可以保暖的薄毯子里，背上的伤口渗出的血液慢慢的浸透了他白色的衬衣。

  在那次事件之后，珀西瓦尔分辨不出到底过去了多少天。每天对他来说似乎都是固定的模式，吃提供给自己的食物，蜷缩在阁楼上睡觉，以及等待格林德沃回来折磨他或者是强暴他。他厌恶格林德沃的每次归来。珀西瓦尔永远猜不到对方会用什么招数来对付他。对于他来说每一天都是不同的折磨。  
  偶尔，在起居室里他会被温柔的抚摸，进行一场小对话。珀西瓦尔跪在格林德沃旁边，像是一只家宠，或者是坐在扶手椅上，紧挨着格林德沃，披着对方给他的小毯子。在他读那些写给他的信时，格林德沃会将手指插进他的头发中。而在最糟糕的时候，他会遭遇想象中的所有折磨，或者格林德沃强暴他，直到他疼痛难忍，眼含热泪祈求对方的怜悯。在格林德沃情绪不好的时候，他会确保用某种方式伤害到珀西瓦尔，他的行为总是难以预测。  
当他标记的第二个月来临的时候，或者是在他以为的第二个月，他停止了数日子。白天和夜晚对他来说都是一样的，他不再能分辨在他的监狱之外是什么样的情景。珀西瓦尔的世界就是在家里透过屋顶的小窗悲伤的看着风起云涌。他是笼中之鸟，他觉得数日子不再有任何意义。  
  “根本没人来搜救我，我数着日子还有什么用呢。甚至没有人意识到我的消失。”珀西瓦尔蜷缩在薄毯子里想。这张毯子在寒冷中几乎不能为他保持温暖，他颤抖着。冰冷的项圈压在他的脖颈上，让他的喉咙变得麻木起来。  
他打算靠自己重获自由。他是一名傲罗，魔法安全部的部长，MACUSA的魔法执行部的部长，这绝不是浪得虚名。珀西瓦尔证明了他可以应对威胁，即使威胁到自己的生命，他也一定会从格林德沃手下重获自由。他将逃脱并把格林德沃关起来，让他为冒充自己付出代价，让他坐牢。他会为自己受过的任何折磨付出代价的。

  珀西瓦尔从骨子里感到这次他一定会成功逃脱，即使他曾经失败了很多次。他不会再受到任何折磨，他的记忆也不会再被用于对付他，他不会再被推倒，不会再任格林德沃随时消遣，那使他感到肮脏并想寻死。格林德沃正在摧毁他的意志，他就快成功了，但是珀西瓦尔是个坚强的人，他不会轻易垮掉。即使意味着最终的死亡，珀西瓦尔也决定要战斗到底。  
  “门锁速开，”珀西瓦尔用魔杖指向门把手，轻声念道。门锁被熔掉了，留下冒着烟的残骸。他马上就要自由了，他就要成功了。珀西瓦尔很高兴格林德沃从未预想过自己会拿到一根魔杖，他知识带走了自己的魔杖并在自己的脖子上拴了个项圈来防止自己幻影显形。想到格林德沃如此粗心的低估了自己的实力，珀西瓦尔脸上浮起了微笑。  
  “没有人能永远困住我。”他微笑着想。  
  珀西瓦尔将门推开一道缝，观察着室内的比那话。他必须确保没有第二道咒语关住他并不让外人进入。一点变化也没有，一点微小的变化也没有。事情如此简单，珀西瓦尔都开始起疑了。格林德沃不可能会布置这么弱的安全防护。珀西瓦尔挥舞着魔杖，低声念出咒语试探隐藏的咒语。他摒住呼吸，观察着四周咒语的效果，全身心祈祷着这只是他多心了。  
  咒语嘶嘶作响后便化作虚无，他的眼睛睁大了。在他的公寓里除了自己布下的咒语外并没有额外的咒语。”格林德沃想做什么？这是不是一个陷阱？“  
  他举起魔杖，取消了自己施加在大门上的咒语。一切进展的十分顺利。他的心脏快了的跳动，他马上就要自由了。珀西瓦尔给自己一个希望，在无数次的失败尝试之后，他最后一定会成功，他谨慎的迈出大门一步，等待着更多的陷阱。然而什么也没发生，一切照旧。一个响动，一片火花都没有出现。珀西瓦尔从未进展到这一步，他通常会在碰到这扇门之前被抓回去。  
  珀西瓦尔抓住这次机会，他从公寓里走出来，来到寂静的纽约市大街上。整篇区域都是空荡荡的，下水道的井口持续冒出热气，消散在寒冷的冬夜里。寒气顺着珀西瓦尔的脊椎向上窜，令他打了个寒噤。他只穿着裤子和单衣，显然并不足矣让他抵御当下的寒冷天气。然而激烈的逃脱产生的肾上腺素足够令他浑身温暖，他奔跑起来。  
  珀西瓦尔令双腿带他逃离了魔窟。他奔跑着，根本不介意他赤裸的双脚被硬水泥地刮蹭的疼痛。他躲进了一条巷子，四下观察。试图在他继续漫无目的的逃跑之时弄清楚自己的定位。  
  ”好好想想，珀西瓦尔！”他躲藏着试图平息自己的喘息，并鼓励着自己。  
  由于他的目的只是简单的逃离，他并没有想过他究竟要去什么地方。想到格林德沃可能因为自己反应太慢而把他抓回去，珀西瓦尔感到自己的胃部拧成一团。他再次决定只要逃跑就行了，他要在格林德沃发现自己的囚徒逃脱之前尽可能远离自己的公寓。他需要在自己被找到之前不停移动方位。他的大脑告诉他，如果他能到达MACUSA，那么他就会安全的。他必须尽快到达MACUSA，他的同僚们会帮助他的。珀西瓦尔信心满满的确定自己一定能成功。  
他给了自己一次希望。  
  在他颤抖的时候，来自下水道井口的热气给了他一些温暖。他很庆幸周围没有太多人看见他。珀西瓦尔现在有些神经质，街道上的任何人都有可能是格林德沃的同党。如果他们发现了他，他们可能会直接将他带给格林德沃。珀西瓦尔也不确定格林德沃的同党是不是知道他被格林德沃关了起来。他希望格林德沃没有告诉任何人。  
他在街道上行走着，每个从他身边路过的人都令他绷紧了神经。珀西瓦尔低下头，避免和任何人的目光接触。然而每个从他身边路过的人都几乎不会看他第二眼，他只是另一个在寒冷的深夜里的过客。  
当珀西瓦尔最终觉得他已经离自己的公寓够远的时候，他跑进了最近的荒废公寓。他清楚的知道这片公寓几乎没有人居住。他躲进阴暗的角落，尝试着用护身护卫召唤出自己的守护神来通知MACUSA他的位置。一道蓝色的光从他的魔杖中钻出，他的守护神在他的眼前现形了，一直猎豹慵懒的舒展着身体，聆听着珀西瓦尔给他的指示。然而就在守护神即将带着他的信息跑掉的时候它却消失了。珀西瓦尔诅咒着在他被关押期间削弱的力量。他需要把脖颈上的项圈拿掉，这东西让他看起来像是一只家宠。在他拿掉项圈之前他都是格林德沃的所有物，他只有这一个选择，必须拿掉它，他确定格林德沃可能在项圈上下了追踪的咒语。  
珀西瓦尔无意识的抠着项圈，必须拿掉它这个念头占据了他的思想。他用手指摸索着项圈，试图找到开口。没有任何迹象表明它可以用钥匙打开，它是用魔法锁起来的。他只能摸到连 接锁链的那个环。想起他曾经被锁在墙上，他悲痛的低吼了一声。  
  格林德沃曾经将水和食物放在他够不到的地方，看着他挣扎着去够。这是他用来破坏他的意志的一个卑劣的游戏。

  珀西瓦尔无声的尝试了他所知道的所有解锁和破坏的咒语。他的大脑由于慌乱和肾上腺素的作用而短路。他不确定这些咒语是否有用，因为他知道格林德沃聪明到不会使用任何常见的咒语。在几次失败的尝试后，他怒吼着。他想把这东西从自己的脖颈上弄下来，越快越好。他抓住项圈，试图将他拽下来，然而这只是一次无力的尝试，他知道这方法根本不可行，可他还是要试一试。他着调自己项圈下的脖颈已经布满了淤青和划伤。  
  珀西瓦尔听到急促的脚步声正朝着他的方向而来。他的胃部抽搐了一下，他对着声音的方向晃了一下头，我就要被抓回去了，这个念头充斥着他的头脑。他慌乱的神志让他赶快逃走，可是他好像被钉在了地板上一样。他惧怕自己的命运。  
  “我不想回到那个地方去了，求求你了……”他的内心发出恳求的声音。  
  脚步声停下来，珀西瓦尔长舒了一口气，他根本没意识到自己刚才屛住了呼吸。他对着项圈再次尝试了几个咒语，无论他怎样努力，这些咒语都没有发挥作用。他能用的咒语都快用完了，他的双脚被冻得发麻，他哆嗦着呼出一口口的热气。如果他不尽快赶到总部，他将死于寒冷。他不允许自己就这样死了。他努力回想着，尝试了最后一个他能想出但是咒语。他全身心的祈祷着这个咒语能够起到作用。  
项圈开始变得热起来，他闭上双眼。他的心跳得飞快，向所有的神明祈祷着自己不会这样死去。项圈越来越灼热，珀西瓦尔畏缩着，他感到自己的脖颈被灼伤了。他咬紧了嘴唇，不让自己因为疼痛叫出来。他最害怕的东西就要发生了。  
  他要像无家可归的流浪汉一样死于寒冷了，他不想死。  
  出乎他意料的是，项圈当啷一声掉落在肮脏的地上。他终于自由了。他跑向MACUSA的建筑，没有向后看一眼。  
  他距离自由这么近，他就要安全了，他终于要得到公正的待遇了。  
  珀西瓦尔尽力的奔跑着。他不介意他撞到了谁。他马上就要回归到自己的生活中去了.MACUSA离他这么近。夜空中的塔楼闪着微弱的光芒，好像指引他回家的等他。在他跑进建筑物之前，他感觉到了空中魔法的声音，他被一声雷一样的响声吞没。  
  珀西瓦尔在膝盖碰到地板之时叫喊着。他感到胃部一阵阵恶心。绳索滑过来绕上他的身体，他的双手被拉到身后捆了起来。绳索绕着他的腿，脖颈和他的胳膊。绳子在他身上收紧的时候就像森蚺将猎物缠到窒息一样，他畏缩了一下。他挣扎着，念着咒语，想要摆脱绳索，但绳索在他每次尝试后收缩的更紧。他现在跪在客厅的中样，等候被抓之后的发落。珀西瓦尔四周打量着，试图弄清他所在的神秘之处。这地方太大太豪华，根本不是他的公寓。他被传送到了一个未知的地方，他非常恐慌。他持续的观察四周，试图找出逃跑的出口。他的眼睛落在壁炉旁边坐在扶手椅的身影上。在他意识到那是谁之后，他的心脏像船锚一样沉了下来。

  在那一刻他感觉到自己的心脏被攥紧了。


End file.
